


Michael Myers and Mute Buttons

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Halloween, I'm still really bad at tagging, M/M, Medical stuff, brendon is high on meds the doctor gave him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: All the day was supposed to include was a quick appointment, pizza, and cuddling in the couch watching horror movies... Things don't always go as planned





	Michael Myers and Mute Buttons

It had been a long day and all Ryan wanted was to be at home with his boyfriends and watch Halloween movies. That had originally been the plan; go to work, take Brendon to his appointment, buy pizza, and watch movies, but things don't always follow plans. It went fine in the beginning, work wasn't that bad, traffic wasn't bad, and they actually got to the appointment on time. It was at the appointment where things started to change course.    
Lately Brendon had been having issues keeping food down and was in constant pain, Ryan knew how that was, having stomach issues himself. Brendon wanted to wait it out, he thought it would all pass and Ryan wasn't going to force him into anything. It was Dallon, however, who kept freaking out about it. He was overly worried and forced Brendon into the emergency room. When they didn't do anything he was the one who called the doctor to schedule an appointment. After many more appointments and being sent to a gastroenterologist, it was concluded that it was most likely the boys gallbladder. An upper endoscopy was what they wanted to do to be sure after they didn't find anything on an ultrasound. Brendon originally refused but finally agreed after the pain getting to be too much. Well, that and him not wanting Ryan and Dallon to worry about him as much as they were. He didn't like it when they worried about him.    
They checked in and all sat in the waiting room, waiting for a nurse to call Brendon back. She soon did and he went back alone, insisting that he was fine and didn't need either one of them back there. Ryan and Dallon were surprised when the nurse came back out, walking over to them.    
"Are the two of you with Brendon Urie?"   
"Yeah, we are," Ryan responded.    
Dallon chimed in, "is everything okay?"   
"I'm gonna need both of you to come with me," she turned, going back to the door, both boys following her this time.    
She led them down a hallway, soon stopping at one of the doors. The three walked in and were not expecting to see what they saw. Brendon was in a hospital gown, curled up in a ball as far away from everyone as he could get. Dallon and Ryan were shocked, they both turned to the nurse, needing to know why he was like that. He had never done that before so they needed to know what the nurse did to him.    
"He was fine until I tried to put the IV in," she said, "the IV has to be in or we can't go on with the procedure. Maybe you two can calm him down?"   
"We can try."   
She nodded, "I'll step out for a moment, it might be easier without me in here." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.    
They walked over to Brendon, one on each side of the bed. When they got next to him, Brendon looked up slightly, "I wanna go home, I don't wanna do this."   
"Bren, you need to do this. We're already here. It's just a quick poke then it's done, I promise. It doesn't hurt that bad, I've had to have a lot of them before. You'll be fine," Ryan said, Brendon shaking his head in response. Ryan looked over to Dallon, silently asking him to try.   
Dallon sat on the bed next to him and Brendon looked away, refusing to look at him. "Brendon, can you please look at me?" He looked up slightly and Dallon accepted the fact that that was the best he was gonna get. "You gotta get this done babe. Remember how much pain you're in, you can barely eat anything anymore. If you don't do this, it'll just continue. They need to do this to see if it is your gallbladder so they can take it out if it is. If that's what it is and you keep it in, all it'll do is make you sicker. Please, we need you better."   
"No one said needles would be involved," Brendon mumbled, "can't they do it without it?"   
"No, they need the IV to give you the medicine. They can't do this without it."   
"I'm scared."   
"There's nothing to be scared about. The most pain you'll feel is the IV and then your throat might be a little sore afterwards. You'll be fine, okay?"   
After a while Brendon nodded, "okay, I'll do it. But you two can't leave me."   
"We won't leave you."   
He nodded again as Ryan went to get the nurse. The two came back into the room and Brendon scooted up on the bed, to where the nurse could actually reach him. She started to look for a good vein to stick it in silently as Brendon shook and Dallon and Ryan held him. The nurse made a face that all of them recognized as 'oh shit.'   
"What's wrong?" Brendon asked.    
"You have really small veins and they are really hard to get to. I'm sorry to say but I'm gonna have to put this in the back of your hand."   
"What? No!" Brendon exclaimed, trying to get away but he couldn't.    
"I'm sorry hun but there's no other choice," she said apologetically.    
With Ryan and Dallon successfully holding him still and distracting him, the nurse successfully got the IV into the back of his hand. She left again leaving the three alone for a few minutes.    
"That wasn't that bad, was it?"   
"That fucking hurt!  There's a needle in my hand! It still hurts, I can feel it in my hand!"   
Before anyone could say anything the door opened and the doctor came in, "we're ready to take you back," he looked to Ryan and Dallon, "you two can go back to the waiting room, I'll have a nurse get you when he wakes up." They both nodded and kissed Brendon before walking out.    
The doctor started pushing the bed out of the room and into a different one that contained two nurses. The doctor stopped pushing and locked the bed, going to his computer to track the medication.    
One nurse handed him a paper and pen, "we need you to sign this, it's consent of treatment."   
Brendon looked up at her, "I have a needle in the back of my hand and I can't write with the other one."   
"It's just an IV, don't be dramatic. Just sign the papers."   
He signed the papers, having no other choice. He really hated this new nurse, why didn't they make him sign the paper before the needle was put into his hand? It hurt just signing his name, feeling almost like the IV was gonna poke back through the skin whenever he moved his hand. He gave the paper and pen back as one nurse attached a vile to the IV. The other one put something in his mouth.    
"This is so you don't accidentally bite the camera when you're unconscious."   
He nodded, starting to get really sleepy, soon passing out.    
\---------   
Brendon woke up and looked around, this was not the room he fell asleep in, how the fuck did he get here? The door soon opened and the nurse walked in, “oh, you’re awake. I’ll go get your boyfriends and take out the IV. Do you need any water?”

It was at that moment that Brendon realized how dry and sore his throat was so he nodded vigorously. She nodded back and turned to leave the room. Soon after, Dallon and Ryan walked in. They walked over, going on each side of him. Ryan reached down, running his fingers through his hair.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Ryan asked softly.

“I’m okay,” he said in a higher pitched childlike voice before starting to giggle.

Dallon and Ryan stared at each other with wide eyes as the nurse walked in. She handed Brendon the water and began to laugh at Dallon and Ryan’s expressions, “I take it that you weren’t expecting him to be like this?”

They shook their heads, “I thought he’d just be tired or something,” Dallon said.

“Ah,” she nodded, “no, he's gonna be high off these meds for a while. They could wear off in a few hours or they could last all day, it’s different with everyone,” she said as she took out the IV and bandaged it to stop any bleeding. “If one of you wants to come with me to get him signed out so you three can leave.”

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Ryan said, him and the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Brendon finished the water before loudly whining, “I wanna go home.”

“We can go home soon,” Dallon replied to him.

Ryan came back into the room, “Okay so let’s get him dressed and then let’s go home.”

“Okay,” Dallon nodded and walked over to the little bin in the corner of the room and pulled out Brendon’s clothes and shoes, bringing them over to the bed and giving them to Brendon, “can you dress yourself or are you gonna need help?”

“I can fucking dress myself,” Brendon said as he untied his hospital gown. 

He grabbed his clothes from Dallon and started putting them on. He sat at the edge of the bed and put on his shoes, bending over to tie them. Dallon and Ryan saw it coming, which is why they were able to catch him when he started falling forward from bending forward too far.

“Woah,” Brendon said, his eyes wide.

Dallon laughed and held him up while Ryan bent down and finished tying his shoes.

“Okay, let’s go home,” Ryan said once he had finished tying Brendon’s shoes.

“Do you remember what floor we parked on?” Dallon asked Ryan.

“Yeah, we’re on the first floor, by the elevator,” Ryan responded.

“Okay, I couldn’t remember if it was the first or second floor. I always get lost in these places.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ryan smiled.

“You get lost everywhere,” Brendon said, giggling.

“Oh you shush,” he said with a smile.

They all laughed and started walking out, Brendon holding onto them so he didn’t fall. They walked out into the waiting room and scheduled another appointment to go over the results and then headed to the elevator. They went down to the first floor then switched over to the elevators that would take them down to the parking garage, they had parked right next to the elevator so it should be pretty easy to find the car but, things don't always go according to plan. The elevator doors opened and they walked out but their car was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the fuck is the car?” Dallon asked.

“I have no idea,” Ryan responded, “we parked right next to the elevators didn’t we?”

“I thought so.”

Ryan sighed, “well let’s go find the damn car.”

They walked around the first floor but they had no luck in seeing it so they started walking up the ramp leading to the second floor of the parking garage looking for their car. The walk up the ramp already wasn’t easy due to Brendon being high off meds but it was also wet and slippery since it had been snowing all week. The three had to hold on to each other just to ensure that they wouldn’t fall on their asses, Brendon giggling and talking like a child the entire time. They got to the second floor and walked past the elevator, starting up the ramp to the third floor. As they started up the ramp they saw their car parked there.

“I thought you said that it was on the first floor.”

“I thought it was,” Ryan retorted.

“Who's the one who gets lost now?” Dallon said, teasing. 

“Still you, I've done it once, you've done it at least twenty. Now, get him in the car so we can go home.”

After a lot of trying (“Brendon, let go, you need to get in the car so we can go home” “no, if I let go I'll fall. I don't wanna fall.”) Brendon was in the car and they were in their way home. Once the three were home and they got Brendon into the house, which only consisted of him almost falling three times, they had him on the couch and had ordered pizza. Now all that was left was deciding what movie series to watch, Halloween, Friday the 13th, or Nightmare on Elm Street. 

Brendon was no help when it came to choosing since the meds were still taking effect on him and Dallon and Ryan were bickering; Ryan wanted Halloween,  Dallon wanted Friday the 13th (if Brendon were with it, he would've been fighting for Nightmare on Elm Street).

“Come on, Friday the 13th, Jason is way better than Michael,” Dallon argued.

“No way! In the first movie Jason isn't even the killer! Michael Myers is better.”

“No, plus we can watch Freddy vs Jason if we choose this one.”

“Yes, the movies are better, and there's less jumpscares!” **_(I don't actually know if this is true, but I think it is)_**

“You're just saying that because when we went and saw the Friday the 13th remake you got scared by one and jumped, throwing all of our popcorn all over yourself, you smelled like butter for a week!”

“The smell wouldn't come off, shush. That's totally not the reason though! Halloween is just better, plus Halloween is next week and was there even a Friday the 13th this month? No, there wasn't.”

Dallon was about to retaliate when he was cut off by Brendon, who had the remote pointed at them and was aggressively pressing the mute button.

“Why isn't this freaking remote working, mute dammit, MUTE!”

“Um, Brendon, honey, we're not on tv, you can't mute us,” Dallon said, trying not to laugh.

“I can fuckin try.”

Soon they're pizza came and they gave up on choosing a series, just watching random horror movies until they all fell asleep, curled up on the couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and writing again and yes I will be continuing my other stories


End file.
